


По другую сторону смерти

by Lee_and_Ross



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_and_Ross/pseuds/Lee_and_Ross
Summary: Иногда реальность становилась слишком похожей на сон, а сон - на реальность.АУ от канона.





	

Края битого кирпича впивались в спину, вспарывали плотную кожу форменной куртки. От удара Марко на короткое время оглох и ослеп, из всех чувств остались только боль между лопаток и давящая тяжесть на груди. Он открыл глаза – над ним раскинулось светлое, необъятное небо, разлинованное мазками длинных облаков. Где-то на краю взгляда темнела наполовину обрушенная стена дома. Должно быть, именно с нее он только что сорвался.

Земля дрогнула, зашуршал осыпающийся камень. Марко дернулся, пытаясь выбраться из-под завала. Каким-то чудом ему не переломало руки и ноги осколками. Марко еще не вполне соображал, что значил тот глухой звук, заставивший дрогнуть мостовую, просто понимал всем существом – нужно бежать. Следом за этим ощущением пришло слово – титан. Огромная фигура, заслонившая небо, тупое, искаженное страшной гримасой лицо, нескладное голое тело – так выглядели ужас и смерть, которые шагали по Тросту.

Марко удалось высвободить сначала одну руку, потом вторую. Он скидывал с себя кирпичи и щебень, то и дело оглядываясь, не появилась ли над крышами огромная голова. Страх придавал сил, Марко молился только об одном – чтобы привод УПМ не пострадал. На земле он был беспомощен. Он выбрался и не глядя скатился на мостовую, схватился за пояс. УПМ не было. У Марко задрожали руки, он бросился обратно разгребать камень, сдирая в кровь руки. УПМ исчез.

Земля вздрогнула еще раз, и над коньком соседнего дома появилась уродливая башка. Она медленно поворачивалась то в одну, то в другую сторону. Плоские голубые глаза выискивали беспомощного человека. Марко, не раздумывая, ведомый одним инстинктом, бросился к стене, прижался спиной, чтобы скрыться от титана. Сердце до боли сильно стучало в груди, во рту пересохло, колени подгибались от ужаса. Он смотрел в небо, но там застыли ленты облаков, и ни одна быстрая фигура не появилась на его фоне.

Над домом напротив показалась темноволосая макушка, и Марко понял, что это конец. Титаны каким-то чутьем находили жертву, словно человеческий страх привлекал их, как запах крови влечет волка. Марко оттолкнулся от стены и побежал, припадая на левую ногу – боли он не чувствовал, он сейчас ничего не чувствовал, кроме всепоглощающего страха и желания выжить, просто нога сама подгибалась, кода он переносил на нее вес. Наверное, нужно было остановиться и достойно встретить смерть, но в той смерти у него за спиной не было ничего достойного, поэтому Марко бежал изо всех сил, а за ним тряслась и грохотала земля, рушились стены, задетые гигантскими руками.

Громадная тень накрыла собой улицу, Марко нырнул в сторону, и ладонь схватила воздух. От второй руки увернуться он не успел, успел только подумать, почему со стороны титаны кажутся медленными и неповоротливыми, когда на самом деле они такие быстрые и ловкие?

Марко тщетно пытался вырваться из пальцев, обхвативших его тело. Кажется, он кричал, когда огромная пасть распахнулась прямо над ним. Плоские зубы блестели от слюны, ворочался мясистый язык. Марко оцепенел.

Пасть распахнулась еще шире, закрыв собой весь мир, и резко захлопнулась.

***

Он очнулся от собственного крика. Было темно и душно, тело облепил мягкий влажный кокон. Марко дернулся, пытаясь освободиться, ударился рукой обо что-то твердое. Где он? Что случилось?

Жив ли он?!

– Марко! – раздалось рядом, и из темноты выплыло лицо Жана. – Марко, что с тобой?

Загорелся свет. Желтое мутноватое пятно возникло на грани видимости; приблизившись, оно превратилось в теплый огонек свечи. Отблески плясали на лице Жана, на стенах и ткани, укутывавшей Марко. Теперь он разглядел, что влажный саван, который он принял за титанью слизь, был всего-навсего простыней.

Марко лежал на нижней койке двухъярусной кровати, а Жан сидел на краю, вглядываясь в его лицо. Глаза привыкли к сумраку, и за спиной Жана Марко разглядел очертания комнаты. В высокое узкое окно светила шедшая на убыль луна.

– Марко? – снова позвал Жан. – Ты как? Кошмар приснился?

Марко выпутался из простыни и сел.

– Трост, – пробормотал он, и от одного лишь этого слова его замутило. – Трост, титаны… Где… Где я?

Жан потянулся и убрал волосы Марко со лба, стер выступившую на коже испарину.

– Марко, – произнес он, – мы в Сине. В казармах королевской полиции. Тебе просто приснился кошмар.

Он поставил свечу на прикроватную тумбочку и осторожно обнял Марко за плечи. Прикосновения успокаивали, и страшные воспоминания, секунду назад казавшиеся реальными донельзя, теперь стали туманными и зыбкими. Марко судорожно вздохнул и прижался лбом к плечу Жана. Да, конечно, это был просто страшный сон. Что за ерунду он нагородил? Титаны никогда не нападали на Трост.

– Прости, разбудил тебя.

– Ерунда, – Жан потрепал его по волосам. – Ложись, до побудки еще три с лишним часа. Спорить готов, завтра с утра Доук устроит нам такую головомойку из-за этого убийцы-мясника, что ты и думать забудешь о каких-то титанах.

Он говорил что-то еще, но Марко уже не разбирал слов. Голос Жана ускользал, становился далеким и едва различимым. Марко охватывала дремота, уютная и теплая. И только среди теней и обрывков сновидений притаился убивший его титан…

Утром Доук в самом деле устроил им головомойку. Дело о Мяснике из Сины стало первым для молодого пополнения Королевской полиции – и разумеется, они с треском его провалили.

Все начиналось безобидно, даже скучно: в районе у Южных ворот зарезали проститутку. Проститутка была немолодой, толстой и некрасивой, накануне хозяин трактира «Ангел и корона» видел, как она выпивала с моряком, прибывшим в Сину на грузовой барже. «Плохо обслужила», – презрительно фыркнул Доук и отправил Марко с Жаном разбираться. Им нужно было сделать всего ничего: вместе с коронером осмотреть труп, а потом отправиться на баржу и заключить матроса, который накануне стал клиентом убитой, под стражу.

На словах это звучало проще некуда, все равно что стакан воды выпить. Когда Марко увидел изувеченное тело Джейн Табрам, стало понятно: все гораздо сложнее. Никакой недовольный клиент не стал бы тратить время, чтобы ударить проститутку ножом тридцать девять раз. Симметричные раны тянулись по всему телу: начинались у горла, спускались ниже по груди к животу и паху. Убийца был настоящим психопатом.

– Пойдем арестуем ублюдка, – сказал тогда Жан, отдышавшись после того, как его вывернуло наизнанку за углом.

Марко кивнул и подал Жану платок, в глубине души радуясь, что его собственный желудок оказался крепче.

Однако арестовать матроса не удалось: выяснилось, что он расстался с Табрам прямо на пороге трактира – они не столковались о цене. Нашлось целых трое свидетелей, которые жили в соседних домах, и весь экипаж баржи в придачу, чтобы это подтвердить. Матрос Уинтерфилд вернулся на судно в половине первого, Джейн Табрам, согласно отчету коронера, была убита не раньше двух часов ночи – и похоже, совсем другим человеком.

А через три дня в двух кварталах от места, где убили Табрам, нашли еще одну проститутку, Мэри Уокер. Она была немолода и некрасива. Кто-то перерезал ей горло, а потом вспорол живот и вывалил наружу внутренности. Тем вечером Найл Доук почти два часа сидел за рабочим столом, неотрывно глядя в одну точку и думая, как доложить Дариусу Закклею и королю, что в Сине орудует маньяк.

Журналисты, вот уже пять с лишним лет, со времен падения Марии, скучавшие в столице без настоящих сенсаций, вцепились в это дело, словно бродячие собаки, учуявшие мозговую кость. Убийцу окрестили «Мясником из Сины», а полицейских – дармоедами, которых давно пора вышвырнуть в Розу. Доук подключил к поискам остальных новобранцев, велев каждую ночь патрулировать район у Южных ворот, направил на поиски убийцы нескольких опытных детективов. Все было бесполезно.

Неделю спустя хозяин постоялого двора, выкидывавший поутру мусор, обнаружил третий труп. Элис Элизабет Чэпмен не только перерезали горло и вспороли живот, но и удалили матку и половину кишечника.

– …Моя новая версия – Уинстон Мердок, коммерсант, – рапортовал Марло, вытянувшись по стойке смирно и глядя Найлу Доуку прямо в глаза. – Он был знаком с Чэпмен, они сожительствовали, но разошлись два месяца тому назад. Предыдущие убийства могли быть результатом помешательства или попыткой замести следы, кроме того…

– Кроме того, – неожиданно перебил его Жан, – во время убийства Табрам Мердока не было в Сине. Он ездил в Розу, закупать товар для своей лавки, и это охотно подтвердит стража у ворот.

Хитч прыснула в кулак. Доук поставил ее в пару с Марло, но ей самой гораздо больше нравился Жан – красивый, статный и с обаятельной улыбкой. Не сказать, чтобы Марко было приятно наблюдать за тем, как она увивается вокруг Жана, но зато Хитч всегда рассказывала им самые свежие новости о догадках и идеях Марло. Например, что ее напарник выкопал откуда-то несчастного Уинстона Мердока.

Марло обернулся.

– Даже если и так, это еще ничего не доказывает! Убийство Табрам со всей очевидностью не вписывается в общую картину. Я считаю, нельзя отбрасывать версию, что Мясник пока что совершил только два преступления!

– А я считаю, что ты подтасовываешь факты! Вертишь ими, как хочешь, лишь бы только они вписались в твою теорию!

Хитч наблюдала за перепалкой с восторгом, Анни Леонхарт кривилась, пара ребят-новобранцев вяло зевала. Самое время было вмешаться и растащить дерущихся по разным углам ринга. Марко набрал воздуха в легкие.

Зычный хлопок заставил его вздрогнуть. Неожиданный и резкий, он вдруг напомнил о титанах – об омерзительных звуках, с которыми смыкаются мясистые губы, о том, как ладони со шлепком ударяют о голое тело во время бега, как стучат по земле огромные голые пятки. Марко замер, окруженный водоворотом пугающих образов. Воспоминаний? Сновидений? Он не знал.

Хлопок повторился, потом еще и еще. Марко мотнул головой, сбрасывая наваждение. Он сообразил наконец, что титаны были ни при чем – это Найл Доук издевательски хлопал в ладоши.

– Браво! – произнес он. – Просто блестяще. Вы оба станете великолепными детективами. Лет через десять. А пока что лучше бы вы, что один, что второй, как следует прочесывали свой район во время патрулирования. Уокер зарезали у тебя под носом, Фройденберг! – В помещение заглянул взволнованный адъютант, и Доук махнул рукой: – Свободны!

Понурые, они потянулись к выходу. Доук даже не смотрел в их сторону, занятый разговором с адъютантом. Тот подал потрепанный желтый конверт; Доук быстро вскрыл письмо, пробежал содержимое глазами.

– Всем вернуться, – глухо приказал он, и по голосу было понятно: случилось что-то жуткое. – Мейсона и Доджа сюда, немедленно.

Мейсон и Додж были двумя старыми детективами, которым Доук поручил основное расследование по делу Мясника. Но зачем они понадобились сейчас, когда утренний инструктаж уже был окончен? Новобранцы замерли в напряженном ожидании. Доук раз за разом перечитывал письмо – несколько неровных строчек, размашисто написанных на оборванном листе бумаги. Брови сошлись к переносице, на скулах играли желваки. Марко поймал взгляд Жана и едва заметно пожал плечами – он тоже не представлял, что могло стрястись.

Дверь хлопнула, на пороге появились запыхавшиеся сыщики. Мейсон что-то спешно дожевывал: в отличие от молодых патрульных, детективы позволяли себе изрядные вольности. Додж протиснулся мимо напарника:

– Босс? Вызывали?

Доук медленно поднял голову.

– Этот ублюдок, – начал он, – прислал нам письмо. Послушайте. «Дорогой босс». Это он ко мне обращается, мерзавец.

Доук продолжил, и за его звенящим от ярости голосом слышался другой: спокойный, насмешливый и безумный. «Дорогой босс, я читаю в газетах, что меня вот-вот поймают. Все эти полицейские выглядят такими важными, когда рассуждают, что они на правильном пути. Я так смеялся, когда читал вчерашнюю передовицу. У вас полно времени – ведь в Сине еще много шлюх. И мне нравится резать их. Последняя работа была высший класс, девка не успела даже закричать. Я перерезал ей глотку. У меня отличный нож, он так мне нравится. В следующий раз я отрежу девчонке уши и пришлю вам, дорогой босс».

Доук закончил читать и обвел собравшихся взглядом, словно проверяя, внимательно ли его слушали. Затем протянул письмо Мейсону:

– Изучите. Может быть, на конверте или бумаге он оставил какие-то следы. А вы, – обратился он к новобранцам, – должны будете патрулировать район у Южных ворот в два раза дольше. В связи с этим утренние и дневные патрули я с вас снимаю. Свободны.

На этот раз их действительно отпустили.

– Здорово, – не особо радостно заметил Жан. – Считай, выходной.

Марко кивнул. Его не покидало чувство смутной угрозы, как будто... Как будто титаны могли напасть.

Первое дежурство начиналось в десять. В течение часа Жан с Марко обходили вверенный им район, заглядывая во все темные углы и прислушиваясь ко всем шорохам. Затем их сменяли Марло и Хитч, потом следующая пара патрульных, и так далее, пока опять не наступала их очередь. Раньше между обходами делался перерыв, но Доук решил изменить правила.

Второе дежурство начиналось в два часа ночи.

– Как думаешь, вся эта беготня хоть что-то даст? – поинтересовался Жан и, прежде чем Марко сказал «Не знаю, может быть», сам себе ответил: – Конечно нет! Все маньяки давно завалились спать. Только мы тут бегаем, а он сидит где-нибудь в тепле у камина и смеется, что так здорово развел шефа полиции.

– Джейн Табрам убили между двумя и половиной четвертого, – напомнил Марко. – Как раз в это время.

Жан задрал голову и сощурился, разглядывая темные силуэты в окне второго этажа.

– А Мэри Уокер – с половины двенадцатого до часу, и Элис Элизабет Чэпмен тоже. Если Марло в чем и прав, так это в том, что Табрам – нетипичный случай.

– Это с какой стороны посмотреть. Модус операнди меняется, но возможно, убийца просто ищет самый удобный для себя способ. Район преступления и типаж жертв совпадают. Каждый раз он выбирает проституток из района у Южных ворот, им от сорока до сорока пяти, они невысоки ростом, полные, с темными волосами и глазами.

Пока он говорил, они завернули за угол. Навстречу им шла женщина, невысокая и полная. Темные волосы выбивались из-под безвкусной аляповатой шляпки, украшенной бумажными цветами. Ярко накрашенные губы и жакет, чересчур туго обтянувший грудь, выдавали в ней проститутку. Марко рассеянно подумал о том, как же много здесь таких женщин: потасканных, опустившихся, похожих друг на друга как две капли воды. А потом он взглянул ей за спину и похолодел.

За проституткой по пятам следовал высокий мужчина, укутанный в темный плащ. Из-под низко надвинутой шляпы блеснули глаза, и Марко не к месту подумал: а вдруг этот человек умеет превращаться в титана?

Безумие, конечно. Ерунда, бред. Как такое вообще могло пройти в голову, ведь он даже никогда не видел титанов вблизи. Разве что во сне. Или – наяву тоже?..

– Стойте, сэр, – неожиданно хриплым голосом произнес Жан. – Я могу взглянуть на ваши документы?

Мужчина застыл, проститутка недовольно цокнула языком.

– Офицер, – профессионально-кокетливым тоном начала она, – мистер Кэдмен – мой старый знакомый, и, поверьте, нет нужды...

– Документы! – рявкнул Жан.

Мужчина бросился бежать, и Марко сам не понял, как так вышло, что ноги понесли его следом.

– Огибай квартал слева! – крикнул Жан и нырнул направо. Все было правильно – он хотел взять преступника в тиски.

Марко бросился за мужчиной; под ногами чавкнула грязь, качнувшийся над головой фонарь осветил кривой переулок. Марко перепрыгнул через кучу мусора, свернул за угол – и обнаружил, что они оказались в тупике. Беглец стоял в паре метров от Марко, запрокинув голову и разглядывая сомкнувшиеся перед ним стены домов.

– Сэр, – сбитым после бега голосом окликнул его Марко, – пожалуйста, покажите ваши документы и проследуйте...

Мужчина повернулся, и у Марко перехватило дыхание. В руке беглеца блеснул длинный нож, но самым жутким было другое. Мужчина улыбался, широко и страшно.

Точно так же улыбался титан за секунду до того, как убить Марко в той жуткой полуреальности-полусне.

Мыслей не осталось, все вытеснил страх – и жажда жизни. Марко не хотел умирать здесь, не хотел, чтобы его сожрали заживо, и его изувеченное тело валялось в куче отбросов. В груди зарождался крик, колени подломились. Огромная тень скользнула к нему, и Марко упал, ударившись спиной о стену.

Когда он пришел в себя, Мясник уже скрылся в лабиринте переулков. Через секунду появился Жан:

– Ты цел? Что произошло? Он ранил тебя?!

– Нет, нет, – помотал головой Марко. – Но он... Я... Я упустил его. Прости.

По тревоге были подняты все патрульные. Они прочесывали район до рассвета, но Мясник исчез.

В половине шестого утра Марло и Хитч обнаружили труп четвертой проститутки. Кровь из перерезанного горла впиталась в одежду, шляпка с бумажными цветами валялась рядом.

– Это моя вина, – пробормотал Марко, когда они вернулись в казарму. – Я не смог его взять.

От усталости мутило, хотелось пить, но спать – сильнее.

– Нет, – ответил Жан, и его фигура была последним, что видел Марко сквозь дымку дремоты, – ты ни в чем не виноват.

***

Солнце било прямо в левый глаз. Марко потер его тыльной стороной ладони, сжал пальцами виски и поднял голову. Первым, что он увидел, был плакат с планом построения конного отряда. Сержант Цис постучал указкой по схеме, привлекая внимание к какой-то точке. За партой на нижнем ряду Армин записывал каждое слово. Марко видел его склоненную голову и согнутые плечи – вся его поза была иллюстрацией к усердию. Наверное, Марко тоже стоило включиться в инструктаж, но почему-то вместо голоса сержанта Циса ему слышался недовольный голос Найла Доука. Тот говорил что-то о дежурствах и требовал ответа по делу о Мяснике.

Интересно, кто такой Мясник?

Марко потряс головой и снова потер виски.

– Что с тобой? – Жан ткнул его локтем в бок.

Марко вздрогнул. Жан сидел так тихо и неподвижно, так непохоже на самого себя, что Марко его просто не заметил. Он не отрывал взгляда от указки сержанта, которой тот выписывал какие-то кренделя на плакате.

– Задремал, кажется, – смущенно пробормотал Марко. Жан повернулся к нему и удивленно вскинул брови.

– Мне снился сон, где мы с тобой служим в полиции, – признался Марко с неожиданной грустью. Лицо Жана стало растерянным, он коротко сжал его ладонь, лежащую на парте.

– Давай слушать, это важно, два раза повторять не будут, – попросил он и напомнил: – Твой фланг правый.

Марко вспомнил, как Жан хотел идти просить, чтобы их поставили в одну тройку, но Эрвин Смит распределял разведчиков по какому-то одному ему ведомому принципу, и Марко убедил Жана, что тот знает лучше. Сейчас он думал, каким же был дураком: им нельзя разлучаться. Марко не помнил, рассказывал ли Жану сон, в котором он погиб в Тросте, или нет.

И если рассказывал, то какому? Тому, что был здесь, рядом с ним, или тому, который остался в Сине?

Сержант Цис снова постучал по плакату, и Марко попытался сосредоточиться на более насущных вещах.

Они выступали на следующее утро.

Сперва колонна ехала тихо, но не прошло и получаса, как появились титаны. Разведчики пустили лошадей в галоп. Мягкая земля и клочья травы летели из-под копыт во все стороны. Марко, низко наклонившись над холкой лошади, гнал ее во весь опор. Ветер рвал плащ с плеч. Последние сутки, начиная с того самого инструктажа, Марко не покидало ощущение нереальности происходящего. Он ходил, говорил, выполнял приказы, словно во сне. Он не раз порывался сказать об этом Жану, но в последний момент останавливал себя. Жан нервничал, хотя и не подавал виду, не хватало ему беспокоиться еще о Марко.

Но вот сейчас, когда титаны пытались зажать его группу в кольцо, Марко понял, что все по-настоящему. Что нет ничего реальнее тяжелых шагов позади и смерти с детским тупым лицом. Марко на полном скаку развернул лошадь. Та захрипела, начала заваливаться на бок, но устояла, сделала маневр. Нога титана опустилась на то место, где мгновение назад был Марко. Все это до ужаса напоминало сны о Тросте. Разница заключалась лишь в том, что теперь он не оказался один, и у него было чем сражаться. Марко обернулся. Над ним нависал титан. Он был так близко, что первая волна ужаса не позволила сразу понять, что не так с этой особью.

Титан был женщиной. Марко смотрел в ее пугающе разумные глаза, и откуда-то из глубины сознания поднималось убеждение: этот титан мог превращаться в человека. Словно… Словно Мясник из Сины.

Марко застыл, бестолково таращась наверх. Реальность и сон снова перемешались, и парализованный, он наблюдал за тем, как женская особь выверенными плавными движениями расправляется с его спутниками: давит, будто насекомых, поднимает в воздух и кидает оземь. Она бросила последний взгляд на Марко – взгляд Мясника из глухого переулка у Южных ворот – и бросилась бежать.

Окрик Гордона, одного из оставшихся в живых разведчиков, привел Марко в чувство. Два титана заходили справа. Марко напрягся, ожидая сигнала от старшего товарища. Он слышал крики со всех сторон, титаны были повсюду. Марко неожиданно ясно понял – им не выбраться.

Гордон махнул рукой, тросы его УПМ впились в ногу титана. Вот он – сигнал. Марко с трудом разжал пальцы на поводьях. Руки не слушались, в голове шумело. Он уже умирал и не хотел чувствовать это снова, только не в пасти у титана. Но выучка давала о себе знать.

Зашипел газ, тросы выдернули тело из седла, поток воздуха ударил в лицо, и Марко взмыл в воздух. Он летел со спины титана, целясь в уязвимое место. За несколько секунд, пока он был в наивысшей точке, он увидел, что толпа титанов, не обращая внимания на все еще живых разведчиков, движется в одну сторону.

Удар выбил воздух из легких. Марко взмахнул мечом: лезвие вошло в ладонь титана, но было поздно. Вокруг тела уже сжались гигантские пальцы. Марко закричал от ужаса и боли. Титан все сильнее сжимал руку, кости затрещали. Все повторялось.

Но в этот раз последним, что видел Марко, был не раззявленный жадный рот, а умирающие товарищи и титаны, бегущие в одну сторону. И сквозь ужас, лишающий остатков мыслей, заставляющий трепыхаться сильнее в зажатом кулаке, пробивался новый, не успевший оформиться до конца, но звучащий громче всех криков и грохота страх – титаны бежали в сторону, где должна была находиться группа Жана.

Титан сжал пальцы сильнее, и наступила темнота.

***

Темнота сменилась тусклым серым светом. Он становился все светлее и светлее, пока Марко не смог разглядеть силуэт, словно парящий в молочном тумане.

– Жан, – выдохнул Марко, с трудом выталкивая слова сквозь непослушные губы.

Жан поднялся; вокруг него возникла комната: стол, два стула, узкое высокое окно. Казармы, вспомнил Марко. Казармы в Сине, а титаны и Разведотряд – всего лишь дурной сон.

– Хорошо, что ты проснулся, – сказал Жан. – Я как раз собирался тебя будить. Доук вызывает всех к себе. Кажется, от Мясника пришло новое письмо.

Мясник, письма, Найл Доук. Марко закрыл глаза, мучительно собирая кусочки головоломки. Ну да, конечно же, они пытаются схватить Мясника из Сины – серийного убийцу, который перерезает горло проституткам в районе у Южных ворот. Они ведь почти поймали его вчера… Как раз перед тем, как отряд отправился в экспедицию за стену Роза. Марко резко распахнул глаза.

Не было никакой экспедиции за стену Роза. Не было женской особи и смерти. Только сны.

– Мне снилось… – Он запнулся, но все же нашел в себе силы продолжить: – Мне снилось, будто мы вдвоем служим в разведотряде. Вместе с Эреном. Под командованием Эрвина Смита.

Жан зажег свечу; налил воды в стакан и протянул Марко.

– Славный сон, наверное.

– Там… Там были титаны. И они… Она. Это была женская особь, и она убивала. Ломала кости, поднимала и швыряла на землю, так, что разведчики разбивались насмерть…

Жан приподнял его за плечи и помог сделать несколько глотков.

– Она вырезала у своих жертв внутренности и складывала под левым плечом? – спросил он. – Если нет, то все в порядке.

Марко вытер рот рукавом. В голове медленно прояснялось: он уже мог отличить сон от реальности.

По крайней мере, так казалось.

– Что на этот раз? – спросил он.

Жана передернуло.

– Матку. Почки. Часть кишечника. И еще… Он отрезал ей уши. Ублюдок.

Марко поднялся, провел руками по груди. Оказывается, он уснул в форме – только китель снял. Наверное, стоило сменить рубашку, но что-то подсказывало: последнее, что сейчас интересует Найла Доука, это свежесть их формы.

– Идем. Я готов.

Они пришли последними. В любой другой день их ждал бы выговор за опоздание, но не сегодня: Доук только кивнул им, приказывая занять свое место в шеренге, и вытащил из папки листок. Приглядевшись, Марко разобрал, что это открытка. На обратной стороне зеленели королевские парки Сины.

– «Я не обманывал, дорогой начальник», – начал Доук, – «когда говорил, что отрежу девчонке уши. Не смог прислать. Отправляю другой подарок».

Повисла пауза. Сейчас все они хотели задать один и тот же вопрос – и все боялись ответа. Наконец Хитч справилась с охватившей их немотой.

– Подарок? – хрипло спросила она.

Доук жестом подозвал Мейсона. Обычно румяный и бодрый, сейчас тот выглядел до странного бледным. В руках у Мейсона была небольшая картонная коробка, совершенно безобидная на вид, и оттого казавшаяся еще страшнее. Мейсон поднял крышку.

Марко закрыл глаза почти сразу же, но все же успел разглядеть содержимое. Шмат мяса, блестящий и бурый, совсем недавно бывший человеческой плотью.

– Это почка, – сказал Доук. – Вернее, половина почки. Предположительно, она принадлежит Кэтрин Эдвардс, убитой вчера ночью. Он пишет, что прислал нам только кусок, потому что вторую половину зажарил и съел.

К горлу Марко подкатила тошнота. Один человек съел другого. Отрывал зубами куски, шлепал измазанными в чужой крови губами. Улыбался, должно быть. Словно…

Словно титан.

– Это не все, – продолжил Доук, когда его подчиненные немного пришли в себя. – Он пишет, что хочет встретиться с представителями полиции. Послушайте. «Хочу передать привет парням, которые чуть меня не поймали. Они недурны. Не думал, что полицейские на что-то годятся. Дорогой босс, хочу встретиться с ними еще раз. В том месте. Буду ждать сегодня вечером». Жан, Марко, – он впервые обращался к ним по имени, – он пишет о вас. Вы понимаете, о каком «том» месте он говорит?

Они понимали. Невозможно было не догадаться, о чем идет речь: о том самом тупике, где Марко и Мясник сошлись один на один. Водоворот воспоминаний закружил Марко. Образы яркой кровавой чередой всплывали перед глазами: смерть от рук женской особи, до того – от ножа Мясника, еще раньше – во рту титана. Марко заново видел цвета, запахи, чувствовал прикосновения.

Испытывал боль и страх.

Он не хотел умирать снова.

– Нет! – почти выкрикнул Марко, прежде чем Жан успел ответить «Да». – Нет, мы не знаем, о чем он говорит. Мы гонялись за ним по трем кварталам, он может говорить о чем угодно, откуда нам знать, о чем именно?

Он говорил и не мог остановиться. Только когда Жан положил руку ему на плечо, Марко понял, что его бьет дрожь. Он испугался, что сейчас его уличат во лжи, но Жан сказал:

– Мы понятия не имеем, о чем он. Простите, капитан.

Доук смерил их долгим задумчивым взглядом – решал, верить или нет. А может, просто прикидывал, стоит ли их отправлять сегодня в патруль.

– Жаль, – произнес он. – Это дало бы нам шанс. Марко, ты пострадал вчера ночью, я снимаю тебя с ночного дежурства. Жан, ты в паре с Анни Леонхарт. У вас есть час на ужин, общий сбор – ровно в десять. Не опаздывать.

Жан ухватил Марко за локоть и толкнул к двери. В коридоре на них налетел сквозняк, и только тогда до Марко в полной мере дошло, о чем толковал Доук. Их с Жаном разделяли на эту ночь.

– Послушай, – начал он, и одновременно с ним заговорил Жан:

– Тебе надо отдохнуть. Постарайся выспаться, а я приду домой сразу после дежурства.

– Нет, – выдохнул Марко. Его опять заколотило, мир перед глазами поплыл. – Нет, так дело не пойдет, я не отпущу тебя, там опасно, там… Там титаны! Ты не представляешь себе, они жрут, жрут людей, где твой УПМ?! Почему ты без него, они могут напасть в любой момент…

– Марко! – испуганно воскликнул Жан, но он не позволил себя остановить.

– Ты не понимаешь, мы чудом выжили тогда! Они убьют нас, они всех нас убьют, я не могу отпустить тебя, они огромные, они чуют наш страх, они… Они…

Пол и стены качнулись; в оконном проеме возникло огромное уродливое лицо. Это Мясник обернулся титаном и теперь скалился, предвкушая новые жертвы. Руки сжались на рукоятях несуществующего оружия, и Марко провалился в пустоту.

***

По полу тянуло сквозняком, и Марко проснулся от холода. Тело занемело, ломило шею от неудобной позы. Костер, разведенный прямо на полу из поломанной мебели и досок, ярко горел, бросал красные и желтые всполохи на стены.

Марко снова был в разведотряде и, судя по всему, за Стеной. Он нашел взглядом Жана. Тот сидел на стуле, подперев голову рукой и клевал носом. Рядом о чем-то переговаривались Криста с Имир. Марко подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лбом. Может ли быть такое, что он опять спит? Почему он просыпается только тогда, когда умирает?

Медленно в памяти всплывали события предыдущего дня, проведенного здесь, словно кто-то делал запись на чистом листе. Замок Утгард – вот как называлось место, где они находились.

Чья-то ладонь опустилась ему на плечо, Марко поднял голову. Над ним склонился Жан, его лицо было в тени.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он встревоженно.

– Да, в полном, – ответил Марко, выпрямившись и надев на лицо улыбку. Руки он сжал в замок, чтобы не выдавали дрожью.

– Ладно, – кивнул Жан и потянулся. – Нам велели отдохнуть, надо пользоваться шансом.

Он сел рядом с Марко. От плеча Жана шло успокаивающее тепло, глаза слипались. Марко подумал, что если заснет, ему наверняка приснится королевская полиция. Но сон не шел.

– Все на крышу! – раздался крик Рене над головой.

Марко не нужно было спрашивать, что случилось. Титаны. Он застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями. Жан крепко стиснул пальцы на его плече.

Марко даже не удивился, увидев титанов, двигающихся после захода солнца. Они обступили башню со всех сторон, они видели его.

Жан рядом пробормотал под нос ругательство.

– Все будет хорошо, – попробовал ободрить его Марко. Голос прозвучал глухо, как из могилы.

«Я больше не хочу умирать, – подумал он. – Я так устал от этого».

Когда он проснулся в комнате в подвале, то подумал, что в третий раз будет не так страшно – он же теперь самый опытный из всех, никому не удавалось умереть дважды. Но глядя на копошащихся под стеной титанов, он понял, что в третий раз – еще страшнее. Именно потому, что он лучше всех знал, каково это – быть убитым вот так.

И Марко совсем не удивился, когда стена перед ним разлетелась на осколки, завалившие лестницу, а в дыру заглянул круглый, плоский глаз. Кто-то закричал позади, кажется, его звали. А потом чья-то рука дернула его назад, и Марко едва устоял на ногах.

– Марко! – Это был Жан. – Не стой, что с тобой происходит?

Марко ничего не успел ответить. Стена дрогнула еще раз, лестница зашаталась под ногами.

– Сюда, поднимайтесь сюда, – послышался голос Берта. Жан тянул Марко за собой, и он, как мог, переставлял ватные ноги. У них не было УПМ, не было оружия, на что им рассчитывать?

Еще один удар – и огромный кулак пробил стену, пальцы сомкнулись в воздухе позади Марко. У него подкосились ноги. Все повторялось. Другие декорации, другие товарищи рядом, финал один. Но он ошибся – здесь с ним был Жан.

Тот изо всех сил дернул Марко за руку, потянул вверх по лестнице, протащил мимо себя и толкнул в спину.

– Беги, – сказал Жан.

Марко побежал, сделал три шага и обернулся, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как огромные пальцы сомкнулись на теле Жана. И это оказалось страшнее всего на свете, страшнее всего, что Марко видел и чувствовал в своей жизни.

– Жан! – закричал он, когда титан вытащил руку из проема.

– Марко, стой! – кричали ему сверху, но Марко бросился к дыре. Он ухватился за край сломанной стены, вскочил на шатающийся камень и высунулся на улицу.

– Жан! – кричал он.

Камень дрогнул под ногой Марко, пальцы заскользили по неровной кладке; он не обратил на это внимания. Позади послышался топот. Марко окликали, но он не слушал. Он звал Жана.

Чья-то рука схватила его за рубашку, но в этот момент камень поехал, откололся от стены, и Марко рухнул в ту же темноту, которая поглотила Жана. 

***

– Жан! – закричал он. – Жан!..

На этот раз сознание вернулось сразу, рывком. Марко потребовались доли секунды, чтобы понять, где он – в комнате отдыха для патрульных Сины. Он лежал на койке, прикрытый тонким казенным одеялом. Здесь иногда спали те, у кого ночное дежурство выдавалось спокойным и безмятежным.

Марко вскочил, огляделся по сторонам. Что случилось? Сколько он был без сознания? Он бросил взгляд в окно: было темно, ночь и не думала оставлять Сину. Но если так, то где же все патрульные, которые должны сегодня прочесывать район у Южных ворот? Пока одна пара была в городе, остальные ждали в казарме. Конечно, кто-то мог выйти перекурить или справить нужду, но что бы все разом куда-то подевались? Марко тяжело сглотнул, давя в себе дурное предчувствие.

Все могли уйти, если случилось что-то невероятное. Например, если бы кому-то удалось схватить Мясника. Но в этом случае Жан едва ли оставил бы его спать на койке в общей комнате. Значит, где-то в городе обнаружили новый труп.

Но чей?

Марко тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. На обратной стороне век замелькали воспоминания из иной жизни, которая так настойчиво преследовала его во снах: Трост, экспедиция за стену Роза, замок Утгард.

В замке Утгард погиб Жан. Могло ли случиться так, что, погибнув во сне, он умер и в реальности?

Не чувствуя под собой ног, задыхаясь от ужаса, Марко вылетел в коридор. Жан, усталый и измученный, шел ему навстречу.

– Какое счастье, – прошептал Марко. От нахлынувшего облегчения подогнулись колени, и он практически повис у Жана на шее. – Ты цел, какое счастье.

Жан обнял его в ответ, прижался лбом к плечу. Даже сквозь одежду Марко чувствовал, что его бьет озноб.

– Мейсон мертв, – глухо произнес Жан. – Ему перерезали горло, а потом – выпотрошили.

Он прижался сильнее, глухо всхлипнул. Пальцы судорожно сжались, комкая китель на спине, и Марко подумалось: уж не Жан ли обнаружил тело? Он поднял руку и погладил Жана по голове. Волосы на затылке были влажными – должно быть, нынче ночью лил дождь.

– Пойдем. Надо поговорить с Доуком.

Разумеется, Найл Доук не желал их видеть. Он сидел за рабочим столом и рассеянно перекатывал в ладонях стакан с виски. Прощался со старым товарищем.

– Отправляйтесь в свою часть, мальчики, – устало велел он. – Я отозвал патрульных с улиц. Завтра вы получите новые инструкции.

– Капитан Доук, разрешите доложить… – начал Марко, но Доук перебил его:

– Запрещаю. Теперь идите. Свободны.

Марко упрямо стоял, не двигаясь с места. Загривком он ощущал удивленный взгляд Жана. Доук с терпеливым безразличием смотрел в стену. Пока что он думал о другом, но Марко знал: если он будет молчать слишком долго, то Доук поднимется и вышвырнет их за дверь силой.

– Я знаю, о каком месте писал Мясник, – выпалил Марко. Жан тихо охнул у него за спиной.

Доук сел ровнее и смерил Марко долгим задумчивым взглядом.

– Прекрасно. Рад, что ты догадался. Завтра будут назначены новые следователи по делу, доложишь им о своих соображениях. А сейчас идите в свою комнату. Это приказ.

Марко стиснул зубы. Ну конечно же. Нужно было предвидеть, что Доук все равно попытается отослать их прочь. Им ничего не стоило ослушаться, но Марко не хотел нарушать приказ.

В конце концов, он не для того пошел в полицию, чтобы служить королю трусостью и обманом.

– Во сколько погиб Мейсон?

Доук подпер подбородок кулаком. В его глазах читался вопрос «Зачем тебе?», но он удержался от того, чтобы спрашивать вслух.

– Твой напарник тебе не рассказал? В промежутке между двенадцатью ночи и половиной первого. Он задержался на службе, изучая почку и открытку от маньяка, а потом решил еще раз взглянуть на место преступления по дороге домой. – Рот Доука на секунду скривился, выдавая его истинные чувства. – Дурак, – выплюнул он. – Был бы сейчас жив.

– Мясник знает, во сколько полиция начинает ночные обходы, – начал Марко, тщательно подбирая слова. – Он знает¸ что мы могли бы прийти в десять. Он ждал два часа, но мы не пришли, и он разозлился и убил первого попавшегося полицейского. Это все из-за нас. Из-за меня. Я не захотел идти. Он продолжит убивать, и теперь его жертвами будут не только проститутки, но и полицейские. Он не остановится.

Теперь Доук смотрел на него с интересом.

– И что же ты предлагаешь?

Он умирал раз за разом во снах, каждый из которых был явью. Он помнил боль, страх, беспомощность. Ему потребовалось собрать все свое мужество, чтобы продолжить.

– Возможно, – во рту пересохло, но он все же заставил себя говорить, – возможно, Мясник все еще ждет нас. Ночь еще не закончилась. Позвольте нам прийти на встречу.

– Не позволю, – отрезал Доук.

– Но…

– Никаких «но». Чтобы к утру у меня было три трупа вместо одного? Нет, Марко, спасибо.

Жан шумно выдохнул, привлекая к себе внимание:

– Сэр, мы могли бы… – Но Марко не дал ему закончить.

Он подался вперед, уперся ладонями в стол. Он не собирался уходить просто так.

– Пожалуйста, сэр, вы должны меня отпустить. Из-за моей трусости уже погиб человек, и я не желаю, чтобы это повторялось. – На самом деле из-за его трусости погибли уже двое, и один из них – Жан, но рассказывать об этом Доуку ни к чему.

Доук рассеянно покачал стакан. Янтарная жидкость плеснула о стенки и красивыми струйками стекла обратно на дно.

– Может быть, это не трусость, а обычный инстинкт самосохранения, – заметил он. – Хорошо, что он у тебя есть. В разведке, у Эрвина Смита, такая штука действительно не нужна, но Сина – это не захваченная титанами Мария.

– Если из-за моего бездействия погибнут мои друзья, то мне он тоже ни к чему. Прошу вас, капитан Доук, разрешите мне встретиться с Мясником. Это мой долг.

– Долг, – задумчиво повторил Доук и перевел взгляд на Жана: – А ты что скажешь? Тебе тоже не терпится встретиться с маньяком-убийцей?

– Это наш долг, сэр, – ответил Жан и, шагнув вперед, положил руку Марко на плечо.

Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Доук наконец ответил:

– Хорошо. Идите.

На встречу с Мясником они шли по тем же улицам, что и вчера – и все же Марко казалось, будто за один день город изменился до неузнаваемости. В который раз за эти дни он очутился в новом, неведомом прежде мире. Это пугало и радовало одновременно: ведь Жан, который умер в другой реальности, в этом остался жив – а значит, у Марко оставался шанс все сделать правильно.

Впрочем, чем ближе они подходили к нужному тупику, тем больше таяла уверенность в счастливом финале. Марко беспокойно оглядывался по сторонам, всматривался в зыбкие тени. Любая из них могла обернуться смертельной опасностью. В отличие от титана, Мяснику ничего не стоило спрятаться и напасть из засады. Марко поежился, хотя ветра не было. Зачем только он настоял на том, чтобы Доук их отпустил?

Если в прошлый раз Жана погубил страх Марко, то теперь то же самое могла сделать безрассудная храбрость.

– Ну вот, пришли, – произнес Жан, останавливаясь. Марко и сам узнал место, но вероятно, Жану просто нужно было что-то сказать, чтобы разбить гнетущую тишину. – Эй, Мясник! Мы тут. Ты нас звал?

Ответа не было; тишина обступала их со всех сторон, давила, словно тисками. Марко сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и собственное дыхание показалось ему невыносимо громким.

– Мясник? – снова окликнул Жан. В углу послышался шорох, и Марко невольно сделал шаг вперед. – Может, он все-таки ушел?

Груда тряпья шевельнулась, Марко напряг зрение. Сердце екнуло. «Нет, – мелькнуло в голове. – Конечно нет. Он не ушел». Из тряпья выскочила упитанная синская крыса.

И в тот же самый момент точно такой же шорох раздался позади. Марко едва успел обернуться, чтобы увидеть, как длинное острое лезвие блеснуло в миллиметре от шеи Жана.

Марко не колебался.

Его швырнуло вперед. Одной рукой он оттолкнул Жана в сторону, другой ухватил маньяка за отворот пальто. Раздался крик, на лицо упали горячие капли. Кровь, подумал Марко. Кровь Жана. И эта мысль стала последней, потому что затем остались только жуткая улыбка и пустые титаньи глаза Мясника. Марко давил на шею, выкручивал запястье с ножом, а лицо маньяка превращалось то в лицо титана из Троста, то в лицо женской особи. Пот заливал глаза, чужое зловонное дыхание обжигало кожу. Боковым зрением Марко заметил стену. Нужно было прижать Мясника, выбить оружие, тогда, может быть…

Но «тогда» не случилось. Боль тонким лезвием впилась в живот, и Марко, опустив голову, увидел рукоять ножа, торчавшую чуть ниже ребер. Маньяк злорадно расхохотался у него над головой – и тут же подавился своим смехом. Теперь, когда не было нужны удерживать запястья Мясника, Марко вцепился обеими руками в его шею, сжимая все сильнее и сильнее.

Только не отпускать, скользнуло по краю угасающего сознания. Только не отпускать.

***

Он умер – и он проснулся. Так было прежде, так случилось и в этот раз.

Марко открыл глаза. Над ним нависал белый потолок, в падавших из окна солнечных лучах танцевали пылинки. Голова гудела, но все же ему удалось вспомнить: ему снилась королевская полиция, Найл Доук и Мясник из Сины. Что же, раз так, то этот сон должен быть о разведотряде.

Не было реальности. Была всего лишь череда грез.

Живот болел, словно его вспороли. Марко осторожно перевел дыхание и поморщился.

– Плохо, да? – послышалось рядом. Марко повернул голову и увидел Жана. Тот сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью; на шее была плотная повязка, и Марко никак не мог вспомнить, откуда она взялась. Жана полоснул по горлу Мясник, но это было в тех, других снах. – Сейчас позову доктора, тебе нужно еще обезболивающего.

– Все… в порядке, – прошептал Марко и улыбнулся через силу. – Не больно… совсем. Скажи Эрвину, я скоро… скоро буду в строю. Пойду в экспедицию вместе со всеми. Не оставлю тебя… одного. Скажешь?

Жан молчал и как-то странно на него смотрел.

– Марко, – медленно начал он, – Эрвин Смит за сто километров отсюда. В стене Роза. А мы – в Сине, в госпитале королевской полиции. Мы с тобой схватили Мясника.

Марко сморгнул. Разумом он понимал, что Жан говорит вещи радостные, но против воли его охватила безотчетная тревога. Как же так? Почему круг прервался? Неужели он сделал что-то не так?

Жан погладил его по волосам; наклонился и прижался лбом ко лбу.

– Он тебя ранил… – Его голос задрожал. – Была операция, несколько часов, они говорили, что ты чудом выкарабкался. Но теперь все закончилось, Марко. Ты слышишь? Все хорошо.

– Все хорошо, – повторил Марко. По щекам побежала влага, и он понятия не имел, откуда она взялась – он же совсем не собирался плакать. – Все закончилось.

Круг прервался потому, что он все сделал правильно.

Марко больше не боялся смерти – а значит, они с Жаном больше не будут умирать.


End file.
